1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle that provides an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) recommendation function and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced driver assistance system (hereinafter, referred to as ADAS), a system assisting a driver in driving process, reduces driver's fatigue and enhances safety of driving. Recently, functions of the ADAS have been developed. However, the ADAS has not been efficiently utilized since it is difficult for a driver to recognize or remember the purposes and effects of various functions thereof. Additionally, it is difficult for the driver to select and operate an ADAS function suitable for surrounding situations and behaviors of the driver in real time while driving a vehicle. Thus, the driver may be distracted and the risk of an accident may increase when the driver operates the ADAS functions while driving.